


The Halfa

by Ima_Paris_Sight



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e05 Splitting Images, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima_Paris_Sight/pseuds/Ima_Paris_Sight
Summary: Danny thinks about what Sidney said





	The Halfa

_So, that's what I'm called. A halfa. It took an old ghost student named Sidney Poindexter to tell me what I am. It's only been a few months for me. Then I find that everyone and their grandmother in the ghost world has a word for me. People like me. I have a label. It's not Ghost Boy, since I'm still part-human. But I'm a halfa. I wish I could shout it from the rooftops instead of keeping it secret. I can turn invisible and fly. I can pass through objects and walls, but I'm nowhere near safe. Because I can travel through worlds. I'm going to pull a stitch in the matter of time. How can everyone seem so nonchalant about this? Are there more halfas in my world? In the human world? Is there more like me?_


End file.
